


Let It Snow

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: When the former Gryffindors and Slytherins take a holiday together, it doesn't quite go the way Harry and Draco fear.  It goes far better than either dared hope.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts).



> I was so excited to create this lovely slice of life/getting together moment for an owl gift. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for E and B for their kind and helpful beta work and my squad for your unwavering support.

_ Oh the weather outside is frightful _ __  
_ But the fire is so delightful _ __  
_ Since we've no place to go _ __  
_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow _ __  


Harry walked into the front room with two large Christmas mugs and a plate of cookies levitating behind him.  Smiling, he took in the scene: Draco tending the roaring fire dressed in well-worn jeans that hugged his fit body and a soft looking white jumper while the snow swirled outside the large picture window.  As Draco sat down, Harry approached and sank onto the piles of pillows and blankets on the floor, burrowing his bare feet into the soft velvet. The cookies settled gently onto the wide hearth and he took both mugs, offering one to his companion.

“Thank you,” Draco said softly, his lips curving into a smile as he took the cheery mug and a cookie.  “I didn’t know you baked.”

“I love to bake,” he said between sips, “it’s something that Teddy and I started doing together when he was still really young.  There’s something wonderful about the smell of baking that makes a house seem less lonely.” Harry immediately caught himself and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as he felt the blush bloom on his cheeks.  ‘Fuck, he thought, did I really say that out loud?’

“I agree,” Draco said quickly.  “It was one of my favourite things growing up, the amazing smells coming from the kitchens.  I still love Christmas, spending time with people I care about. Having fun, like this trip.”

Harry was grateful that Draco didn’t ask him to explain his comment.  “I have to admit when Pansy first suggested a group holiday, I didn’t like the idea,” he admitted with a chuckle.  “I figured we’d all end up in St. Mungos with hex and curse damage. I mean, who would have thought that a bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins could share a cabin and a two-week holiday in the wilderness of the French Alps and not only not hurt each other but actually become friends?”

“I was stunned,” Draco said as he sipped his cocoa.  “We’ve been here before, taking advantage of her Uncle Flavio’s lodge when it was available but when she told me her idea, I honestly said no at first.  It seemed crazy, but she had a point. It was time to move forward and try to let go of the past.” He paused, looking Harry in the eye. “I’m trying hard to do that, you know.  Apologise. Make amends where I can. What about you?,” Draco asked, his voice curious. “Can you move on, let go of the past? I know the holidays weren’t as happy for you as they were for me.”

“I’m getting there, slowly” Harry admitted with a sigh, his voice low as he shifted on the pillows to lean back and stare into the roaring fire.  Their shoulders brushed when he moved and he purposefully didn’t move away. 

They’d been circling each other for days, teasing and flirting and working their way past the final bits of undiscussed history.  That led them here, alone in this cabin, for at least a few hours while their friends took advantage of the activities in the lodge.  

“I hope this holiday is helping with that.”

Nodding, Harry smiled.  “It is. It’s good to get away, to get new perspectives on things...and people.”

“Like me?”  Draco’s question sounded casual but Harry could hear the undercurrent of nerves behind it.  

Sitting his mug on the hearth, he took Draco’s and put it next to it,  “Like you,” Harry admitted. 

“And what’s the verdict?”   

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, bright in the fireglow and it took his breath away how attractive he was, how different from the prat that had driven him crazy in school.  They’d shared time and activities but more important, truths and apologies that had slowly penetrated the shield that Harry had so carefully constructed around his heart. So many things had led him to this moment and it felt heavy with importance.  Taking a deep breath and gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, he leaned closer and stroked the back of his hand down Draco’s cheek. “The verdict is,” Harry said, much more casually than he felt, “that I’d really like to kiss you right now, if that’s alright?”

A bright smile and then, “Yes, please,” was the returned whisper that breathed against his lips before they met.

This was everything that Harry hoped for in a first kiss, the gentle touch, a quiet, barely there moan before those delicious lips parted and he found himself lost in the taste of Draco and chocolate and sweetness and a hint of mint.  The feel of strong arms wrapping around him felt like security, like home and Harry melted into Draco’s embrace. They sank into the soft cushions as the kiss deepened and traded dominance of tongues and lips and tender nuzzles. Finally, Draco pulled back just far enough to look into Harry’s eyes and smiled as he reached up and slipped his glasses off, tossing them up onto the side table.  Harry’s stomach flipped at the way Draco looked at him, as if he could see deep into his soul. 

“I’ve wanted this for years, you know,” Draco said, his fingers casually running through Harry’s hair and tracing along his ear.  

Every touch was arousing and mesmerising and Harry knew he was lost.  There was no being careful with this, not once they’d crossed this line; he was in too deep, too fast.  “Me too, if I’m honest,” he admitted. “I lost track long ago of how many times I’ve dreamed about you, though I’ve never told anyone before.”

Draco chuckled and spoke between feather light kisses to Harry’s lips and cheeks and nose and forehead.  “I think it’s always...been you...even when...you were...driving me mad.” With that, Draco kissed Harry again and Harry heard himself moan and couldn’t even be bothered to care.  

Harry’s hand slipped into the soft white hair as the kiss deepened and Draco stretched out next to him pressing close as he slipped one knee between his.  Feeling the hardness against his thigh, Harry pulled back slightly and buried his face in Draco’s neck, breathing hard.

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice unsure to Harry’s ears, “are you ok?”

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice at that moment.

“Do we need to slow this down a bit?”

“Yes, please,” he whispered, deathly afraid he was going to mess this up.  

“Why do you look so frightened?  I’m really not so very scary am I?” Draco asked as he pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes.

“You have no idea how scary this is right now.”

“Then let’s take a step back and work through this, ok?”

Harry nodded, giving Draco what he hoped was a loving smile despite his nerves.

“Don’t look so worried, we’ll get this sorted,” Draco assured him.  “Take whatever time you need. Tell me what’s going on.”

It took Harry’s breath away, the depth of concern and assurances that he was getting from Draco. 

“It’s just...well, part of it is that with my luck, our friends will burst in at like the worst possible moment.”  He felt his face heat up and he dropped his gaze for a moment before looking back up. He licked his lips nervously, knowing he could lose this before it even got started if he wasn’t careful.  With a sigh, he reached up to cup Draco’s face, taking courage in the visible concern and affection on his face. “The bigger part is just that,” Harry sighed, his heart pounding, “I, I just need to know what THIS is,” he said, motioning back and forth between them.  “What do you want with me?” He pulled away slightly, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands. “I don’t do casual, Draco. I can’t, I’m just not wired that way.”

“Ah,” Draco said, his voice kind.  “Now I understand.” He reached over and lifted Harry’s chin so that their eyes met.  “I want whatever you’ll give me, Harry. I wasn’t joking earlier. I think it’s been you for years and if it’s up to me, I’ll never let you go.”  

Harry let out the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding and his lips curled into a bright smile before he leaned forward and wrapped Draco in a tight hug.  “I don’t ever want to let you go either,” he whispered as he buried his face in Draco’s neck.

  
_ The fire is slowly dyin' _ __  
_ And, my dear, we're still goodbyin' _ __  
_ As long as you love me so _ __  
_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow _ __  


The wind howled, the snow swirled and the fire crackled and burned low as they lay among the pillows and blankets, wrapped in each other’s arms.  They were so caught up in each other they didn’t hear the door open but Pansy’s voice broke the quiet.

"Ten Galleons. Pay up, Granger," she said, her hand held out in front of Hermione.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Why, Pansy, does Hermione owe you ten Galleons?”

“Because, darling,” she smirked as everyone piled into the living room, “I said you'd be together before the end of the trip. Granger said I was crazy.  So, I bet her ten Galleons. Thanks ever so!"

Harry groaned, curling into Draco’s side and hiding his face in his neck.  Draco chuckled and held him close. “Go on, you lot, go to bed. This is a private date.”

Several of them laughed but they all left in short order and Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.  “They’re gone, love.”

Harry felt a thrill go through him when Draco called him love.  Merlin, he was such a goner. Lifting his head, he leaned forward and kissed him.  It was just a soft caress of lips but it earned Harry a beautiful smile. “Can we stay here tonight?  Just you and me by the fire?”

“There’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be,” Draco admitted as he lay back and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Me either,” Harry said as he claimed another kiss.


End file.
